Valentie's Day Surprises
by babyvfan
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Musa was really looking forward to it, but learned Riven doesn't seem to care about it. Will she be alone for the holidays or get a huge surprise.
1. Chapter 1

**Valentine's Day Surprises**

Sunshine streamed through the white silk curtains hanging on their wide open windows, hitting her right in the eyes and causing her to squirm in her bed. Though she couldn't see it, she could tell it was already morning by the sounds of happily chirping birds and the vibe of typical morning rush happening outside.

The way the sunlight hit her eyes, Musa took it as a sign it was fate trying to tell her it was time to wake up. Only Musa was more of a noon person than early-riser and decided to ignore it, pulling the blankets over her head and snuggling in her warm bed, not quite ready to get up yet.

But as she outstretched her left hand to reach for someone, she was surprised to see she could feel nothing but the bed. Confused, she slowly pulled the cover down and sat up in her bed, wondering where he was. But soon a smile spread right across her face as soon as her favorite hero emerged from the shower, wearing but the gray sweatpants he worn to bed last night and carrying two mugs of freshly-brewed coffee for the both of them.

"Morning." Riven greeted Musa as he handed her a mug of hot coffee, dropped a lazy kiss on her forehead, and went over to the closet to find something to wear for the day.

"Morning Riv." She giggled, taking a full gulp of her coffee. She knew perfectly well if anyone else had called him that, Riven glared them down with death in his eyes and doubtless beat them to a pulp. But because he loved her so much, she was the only exception.

People always said they were going to last long because they were completely two different people, betting they'd spilt up before high school was over and they were bitter exes. But Riven and Musa were proud to see they proven people long and stayed together for the past five years.

True, there was many, many bumps along the road and uncertainty if they were really right for each other, and it didn't exactly help Riven was such a jealous hot-head most of time and ready to kill any guy who looked her way while Musa was a tad sensitive sometimes. But in end, after learning so much more about each other, going through a lot of good times and not good times, their love only become much deeper and stronger than before.

After she and the girls graduated from Alfea, they've gone back to their realms for the rest before coming back to Alfea as new student teachers. She loved Alfea so much, which was practically a second to her, and was thrilled to have the job, loving the idea of sticking close with her best friends, staying in Magix, and seeing her boyfriend who also-along with the rest of the RF boys-was a student teacher at Red Fountain, which was only a forest away.

Since their relationship seemed to be going well and far more lovingly than they both expected it to be, Riven proposed that he and Musa move into a apartment of their own, taking their relationship to a whole new level by moving in together. They lived in a cozy, one-bedroom loft apartment in Downtown, Magix, which was only right off campus and surrounded by their favorite stores and restaurants.

Riven rolled his eyes at her, but Musa saw hints of a smile in his serious expression, as he turned around to face her. "You're lucky you're girlfriend. Otherwise I'd get you for that."

Cocking her head from side to side, her face fixed into a thoughtful pout, Musa thought about it for awhile before finally shaking her head and smirking as Riven walked over to her, towering over her while she was still in bed. "I have a very good feeling, Riv, even if I wasn't, you'd still make the exception."

"And why exactly would that be?" He asked, leaning down closer toward her. Musa had to bite her lip, trying to control herself while she was being tempted by his mouth that was so close to her and being teased by his sweet, cool breath.

She smirked herself, feeling cocky, and lifted up her hand to drew small circles on his shirtless chest while feeling those excited butterflies from touching his smooth skin. "Simple. You'll still be crazy about me and make me an exception."

"Oh really?" Riven arched his eyebrow, couldn't help but be turned on by his girlfriend right now.

"Really." She confirmed.

Finally Musa couldn't take it anymore, grabbed Riven by his face she cupped in her hands, and crushed their lips together in a deep, passionate kiss that immediately intensified as soon as their tongues were dancing with each other in perfect sync and harmony. The more their lips were pressed against each other and tongues were touching one another, the kiss became more deeply passionate and passionate till Musa became extremely lightheaded.

Her lungs were practically inside, begging for some oxygen. She knew she needed to break the kiss and take a breath if she wanted to remain conscious. But the way Riven's incredible kisses knocked all rational thoughts from her mind, the explosive sparks he set off inside her with his lips and the high thrill she always felt as their tongues touched, and the way he was caressing her body it seemed too surreal to even think about breaking it now.

After sparing a few minutes or so in a hot make-out session, Riven finally pulled away from Musa, who was lying flat on the bed while he was hovering over her, and pulled some clothes from the closet for him to dress in. Musa was still on the bed, her lips a sore and bruised from that kissing while there was a huge hickey on her neck, she stared up at the ceiling with dazedness in her eyes while trying to check her breath.

"Wow." She gushed, feeling so amazing. Even after being together for five years, Riven's kisses still blow her mind away and left her breathless from the affect it had on her.

Riven slipped on his jeans after changing his boxers, and turned over to Musa to shot her a smirk. "I know. I'm just too good."

Musa threw a pillow at him, which Riven was able to dodge easily with quick reflexes, and she giggled at the shocked expression he had on his face from what she done. "Don't be so smug. Besides, you're not the first guy I've kissed. And I'll have you know the only reason I'm so happy because today is very special day."

"It is?" Hearing him ask that made the happy smile on her face quickly dim down into a tight-lined frowned.

"Yes Riven." She said with a bit more snap. "It is. Do you know what it is?"

While grabbing his favorite sleeveless t-shirt and slipping it on, Riven had a very solemn expression in his face as he thought about it for awhile before finally shaking his head back and forth. "Nope. I got nothing."

The next thing he knew, he suddenly found himself being knocked to the ground by the hard throw Musa put into the next pillow she hurled at the back of his head. Wincing from the soreness while rubbing his head, he turned to Musa and was surprised to see she went from pleasing happy to piss off in less than a second.

"What?" he asked. "And what was that?"

Who knew after being together for so long, there were still so many traits of Riven she didn't love so much were somehow more annoying than the first one? Although it still wouldn't change the way she felt about him, otherwise she'd be out the door a long time ago, but still it would have been nice to have a small warning of it.

Sighing her heavily in frustration, Musa dropped her face in her hands, shook her head while it was buried in her palms, and nodded toward the calendar hanging on the back of their bedroom door.

It was there Riven saw, in bold and white with a red heart drawn around it, was February 14, Valentine's day.

"Oh," Was that he managed to let out before Musa threw two more pillows at him, one he was able to avoid with a quick turn while another was smacked right in his face. "Sorry, I forget."

Musa sighed heavily, wishing she could know what to say but knew there was nothing really to say. Even though she wasn't exactly girly, she still loved the holiday representing love, which she always secretly enjoyed and loved celebrating it every year. But the Valentines she spent with Riven in the past weren't too romantic like the kind her friends had with there girlfriends but also, when she knew much more worse it could turn out, it wasn't too horrible either.

But it was always the same-which was something she would get tired of. Instead of taking a walk through Magix's park, going to a restaurant, or even seeing a movie, Riven ordered them two large pepperoni and bacon pizzas and then they'd do nothing else but watch a movie marathon of their favorite movies with a carton of ice cream by the side.

It was sweet, but hardly what she expected for such a special holiday. This year she was hoping, giving everything they've been through and how they made it work, this Valentine was going to be different and Riven would step his game up to really make it…incredible. But seeing how he completely forgotten about the holiday, it seemed Musa was in for another pizza and movie night for the sixth time in a row.

She sighed again at the boring thought, but knew it was better than nothing. And she'd still have Riven, which never failed to make her smile from the thought. Allowing a smile to spread across her face, she said "So are we on for pizza and movie night again? I bring the DVDs' and you can get the pizzas."

He seemed to be relieved she smiled again and relaxed, probably thinking she was thinking of killing him, but seemed a bit tensed again when she said her sentence and avoided making eye-contact with her. Riven turned to the full-length to check his reflection to make sure he looked okay, but could feel Musa's dark eyes burning holes through his head. The gaze was so intense; he was surprised he didn't smell smoke.

"About that," He said finally, after taking so long to answer. "I can't. I have to go somewhere and have other plans."

"_What?_" she exclaimed, and he nearly jumped from the sound.

"Look, some of the guys are bailing on this evening night classes and I've decided to take it since it means more money for the both of us." Riven explained.

Musa did nothing but stare at him for the longest without saying a word, her eyes nor face giving in an in-sight to what she was thinking, but he knew she was definitely shocked. Finally, after what felt like such an eternity, she shook her head before pulling the sheets aside and getting out of bed.

Riven's eyes widened as soon as her black, lace nightgown came into view, hugging her curves very nicely and giving off such a sultry-pixie vibe that really turned him on. He remembered how he couldn't stop kissing and touching her last night while she was wearing that dress, wanting more than to admire the view and rip the damn thing off her body.

Musa, seeing this particular look in his eyes, gave him poker-face as she gave him her best poker-face with a thin, fake smile as she walked over to him, fixed the collar of his shirt, and said "Have a nice day at work, Riven. It's great to know you care more about your job than your girlfriend."

Riven scowled and tightly gripped Musa's arm, stopping her from leaving and also hurting her arm from the tightness in his grip. "First off, I've forgotten it was a holiday today. Second, it's too late to cancel now and you're going to have to deal with it, Musa. It's just one day, it doesn't make a huge difference. Besides, it's not even a real holiday."

"Well it is to me." She snapped, freeing herself from his grip and walked downstairs to the kitchen without even looking at him. "Jerk." She murmured under her breath.

At first she thought there was nothing more horrible than her boyfriend forgetting about one of her favorite holidays, but now she could see she was wrong. Riven choosing to work overtime on the most romantic day of the year instead of spending it with her was ten times more horrible as it was painful.

_It doesn't make a huge difference my ass, you jerk_, she thought bitterly.

After his girlfriend stormed out of the room, Riven stared at the doorframe for a full minute before letting out a low whistle while shaking his head. He then peeked his head out the door and looked downstairs, seeing Musa was making herself a pot of coffee in the kitchen and was too far away from hearing range.

Sighing, he shut the bedroom door, grabbed his cell phone, and went into the bathroom. Musa may be able to hear anything with those sonic ears of hers, but he doubted she could hear him from upstairs in two shut doors. He flipped his phone open, pressed speed-dial two, and pressed the phone against his ear.

Until the person finally picked up the phone, he was cursing under his breath in frustration while wondering how long it takes a person to answer a cell phone.

"You tell her?" Not even dropping a casual hello and immediately getting into business, which was just what Riven loved about her.

"Yeah, I told her," Riven said. "Everything are going according as planned."

"Excellent," Even though he couldn't see it, he could tell she was smiling by the slight mischief heard in her voice. "Things are going exactly as planned."

"I know," Riven smirked, leaning against the wall and couldn't help but feel so triumph. Musa was still left out in the first dark, which was exactly where they wanted her to be, and still had no clue what he was really up to. "So I'll meet you at the usual place at noon."

"You got it, doll-face." Normally he hated that nickname, but he was letting it go since things were going so well. "When we're done, Muss will never know what hit her."


	2. Chapter 2

**Valentine's Day Surprises**

The spirit of Valentine's Day was going on high-strong from Magix, where endless vendors were selling red long-stem roses and heart-shape chocolates that were Musa's favorites, the cute displays of affection couples she passed by on the street were showing by holding hands while they walked by or gazing deeply into each other's eyes while most were sharing kisses, and the full-blow aroma of love lingering in the fresh air that was so romantic.

Yet, inhaling that love aroma and looking at all of them made her feel so sad as she recalled what her Valentine's Day plans, which now involved her, two large pizzas, and a collection of sappy movies to watch till she was tired and went to bed while her boyfriend was at his job, working.

It didn't exactly make matters better as she stepped onto the Alfea campus and saw the feeling of Valentine's Day really hitting the school hard with girls shrieking in excitement from the sweet Valentine's Day surprises they received from their Red Fountain boyfriends, who all received a kiss or a hug or mostly both.

And it really didn't make her feel better when she learned what her friends were doing for the holiday, which, of course, was more amazing than her own plans.

Bloom and Stella were double-dating with their boyfriends, planning to go to the Valentine's ball going on in Magix's Square. Timmy and Tecna first planned go to the Sweethearts' computer conviction in Zenith before going to a five-star restaurant Timmy was treating her to. For Flora, Helia was planning a Valentine's Day picnic in the Park, under the stars. Nabu and Layla were going to have dinner Nabu was preparing at their favorite beach in Tides.

Musa tried to put on a good face and be happy for her friends, glad they were going to enjoy the holiday, but she couldn't help being sad. Dinner, picnics, balls all sounded so sweet and romantic, showing how thoughtful their boyfriends really were. So why wouldn't Riven do the same for her?

"Do you guys think I might be being overdramatic?" Musa asked her friends as they were enjoying their break over the heart-shape doughnuts Layla brought them from their favorite café, the Rosebud, and hanging around the fountain in the quad. "I mean, I guess I can't blame him since he did forget today was Valentine's Day."

"No way," replied Layla, who was sandwiched between Musa and Tecna on the bench while Stella, Flora, and Bloom were lounging on the fountain. "It's a special holiday a guy should always remember, and he _should_ want to spend time with you."

"He's only proving how much of a horrible boyfriend he is." Stella commented, checking her nails and seeing they badly needed a touch-up. It's been weeks since she went to the salon for a manicure and already the paint was badly chipping off.

The others were convinced what Stella said was true, except for Flora, who seemed to be the only one who had a small place in her heart for Riven, not entirely knowing why he was the way he was most of the time but did know he had his reasons. She was the only one who understands what Musa sees in Riven and supported their relationship while the girls were certain Musa could always do so much better.

"If he knew today was Valentine's Day, I'm sure he'd stay with you instead and make sure it would be special." She assured Musa, giving her a comforting smile Musa was only able to return with a half one.

"Oh please," Stella dismissed with a wave of her hand. "A boyfriend is supposed to keep tabs on everything that goes on, including holidays. There are four important dates a boyfriend is always supposed to remember. Your anniversary, your birthday, Christmas, and, of course, Valentine's Day. Forgetting any one of these was just unacceptable."

While the girls were having a debate on the issue, Musa saw a sophomore with her coloring running into the strong arms of a green-eyed, black-haired guy who could be Riven's twin. When she saw that moment, she felt like she was back in time watching one of the many moments she had with her boyfriend, making her want to cry.

Musa didn't want to say anything to her friends, worrying they would think she was being overdramatic or get angry and take the rage out on Riven, but there was also something else that was bothering her besides Riven working all day to night that also was tied to Valentine's Day.

When their relationship was starting to get good and after they've settled into their new place, they would talk about their future together, which seemed like the appropriate thing to talk about since they've been together for so long and were in love. Whenever it was just the two of them, Riven finally relaxing himself and her cuddling up to him, they'd practically spend hours talking about the future and dropping hints they wanted one another to be in their future. She even remembered, not too long ago, Riven made a very bold and settle hint at the talk of marriage, which somehow was brought into the conversation.

When Musa heard him utter the word '_marriage_', she was stunned. While almost every girl dreamt of marriage, wanting to have a huge wedding and wearing an amazing dress, her dream was following in her mother's footsteps and becoming a great singer like she was. She was shocked when Riven said that word since usually he was a bit aloof about those sorts of things, and recalled how long it took the man to admit she was his girlfriend after getting over his ego. But as surprising as it was, once she really thought about it, she didn't the mind of marriage as long as Riven was he one she was getting married to.

But recently things were starting to be different. They'd still cuddle and kiss when they were alone, but Riven didn't bring up a word about marriage and she was a bit too scared to bring it up. And aside from the fact they really didn't talk about their future anymore, Musa was also starting to notice strange behavior in him, really saying a lot since it was Riven with his famous mood-swings.

Like how he lately got home much later than he used, coming in a lot later than the usual hours he got back from work. How he always looked so tired and sore with that strange, almost-giddiness look in his eyes. How he always seemed to be anxious when she starts questioning him, always brushing it off with a shrug but there was always a strong vibe attached to him.

Like he was up to something he didn't want her to find out.

"Do you guys think he might be cheating on me?" She tried keeping her voice even and normal, but like the rest of her friends who stopped talking and turned her, Musa could hear the slight croak in her voice. She could feel that annoying stinging sensation burning in her eyes, the tears already welling up and ready to feel. But she refused to cry, dealing with it by biting down on her bottom lip and trying to remain strong while her stomach was in knots from the thought of Riven being with another girl.

"That's completely illogical," Tecna scowled. "Not to mention absolutely absurd."

Flora nodded in agreement while Bloom assured her friend, "Musa, Riven loves you way too much to even do something like that to you."

"Well, he did have that fling with Darcy during freshmen year. Even though he clearly knew you liked him." Stella, who was too obsessed with wondering what she was going to do with her nails, had no clue she was saying the thought she meant to keep inside her out loud. She realized her idiotic mistake when she felt her friends glaring her down, their intense and pissed-off gazes burning holes into her head, and saw how Musa looked like she was in much pain. Trying to make up for her mistake, she quickly added with an assuring smile. "He was only with her because the desperate skank used a dark, love spell on him. If it wasn't for that, then there's no way he'd ever be interested in that witch. I mean, can't really blame a spelled-guy following a witch around like a lost puppy."

_Nice one, Stella_. _Make her feel much worse_. That was Layla had said to her, using the sharp-glare in her eyes instead of words, giving the blonde girl a look that was both an ice-cold glare and death look. Glaring harder at a sheepish Stella, Layla pulled Musa into her arms and gave her a comforting hug, gently rocking her back and forth.

"Musa, any guy would be lucky enough to date a girl like you. Riven knows that and knows better than to push his luck," Layla said, and decided to added for kicks, "Besides he knows if he hurts you, I'll cut his_ freaking_ balls off with knife and make him watch me do it."

For a moment, which seemed to drag on, silence filled the moment between the friends. Stella, Bloom, Flora, Tecna, and Musa, who pulled back from the hug, all stared at Layla with shocked-filled, widened eyes while she was only smirking at their speechless expressions. Finally, after the silence and staring seemed to go on forever, the girls were suddenly laughing controllably as they threw their heads, laughing so hurt their sides were hurting and tears were streaming down their cheeks.

"I swear you're going to be the laughing death of me." Musa giggled as she playfully jabbed Layla in the elbow, unable to resist as another uncontrollable burst of laughter overcame her. Then the tune of _P!nk's Fucking Perfect_ was loudly ringing in her pocket, and she stopped laughing for a moment to took her phone out, alerting her she got a new text message.

From Riven.

The message wasn't anything mushy or said mentioned anything about what happened this moment. It was just simple and businesslike, just like Riven in a way.

**M**

**Meet at the Aria Theater at 8 sharp. **

**-R**

_The Aria Theater?_ She thought as she read it. When her friends noticed she was staring at her cell phone, they all leaned in to read her message and were nearly bubbling in excitement as soon as Musa closed her phone and put it back in her pocket.

"The Aria Theater," Bloom gushed. "That's in your realm right, Musa?" When Musa nodded, she grinned wider. "I've read about that place. That's like the most famous, not to mention romantic, theater in the whole universe."

"You must be so excited." Flora smiled.

Layla nudged her friend and said "Looks like Riven has something planned for you."

"So what are you going to wear?" Stella asked, asking a typical Stella question. Before Musa could even talk, the princess held her hand in front of her friend's face and waved it in a dismissing gesture. "Don't worry, my dear. I can tell just by looking into your eyes, you don't have a clue. But fear not, for you have me. I know one way we can solve this crisis."

"And what way would that be?" Flora asked, grimacing like the others were. They knew the answer to that question, hearing it over hundreds of times before, but were hoping it wasn't what they thought it was.

"Shopping!" Stella grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

**Valentine's Day Surprises**

Musa had the unfortunate honor being Stella's fashion doll all afternoon, staring helplessly at her other friends as Stella tossed clothes at her to try on that she either thought were horrible and needed to be better, felt sorry for poor saleswomen Stella harshly snapped at for not having a certain dress in particular color or not supplying anything she had hoped the store would have, and basically was ready to call the shopping quits as they all left the fiftieth store they went to in Magix.

It was until Musa finally took control of the situation and went to a small boutique near her favorite music store, uTunes, where she finally found something that she loved, the girls thought was beautiful, and even got fashion praise from fashion-guru Stella. It was a beautiful, silk midnight-black dress with one strapped-sleeve that had a deep purple, round-shaped jewel attached to it and the hem barely covering her thighs. She matched the dress with open-toed, black high-heeled pumps and a matching tiny clutch Stella insisted she needed as an accessory.

But even though they finally found the perfect dress for her, it still wasn't enough. After that, it was hair and makeup that came next. Stella and Flora took care of her hair while Bloom, Tecna, and Layla handled the makeup. Since Musa's long, dark hair was very enchanted and beautiful, Stella and Flora decided the best look for a romantic evening was for it to be simply pulled back but had the bangs neatly combed out and swept to her right. As for the makeup, the rest of the girls painted her lips bright-fiery red that looked very alluring and seductive against herpale skin, used black eyeliner and mascara for her eyes, and dabbed light pink pale on her cheeks.

Musa was able to change into her new outfit when the makeover was done, and the minute she walked in, her friends were speechless. She looked absolutely radiant.

"Musa, you look beautiful." Flora smiled.

"Incredible." Tecna said.

"Totally gorgeous, without a doubt." Bloom said while Layla nodded.

The only one left who didn't say anything was Stella, who staring at Musa intensely and requested her to twirl around, examining her from all angles. Finally, her eyes narrowed and lips thinned, a small smile of satisfaction slowly spread across her face until it grew into a pleased, wide smile.

"Riven is never going to know what will hit him!" She smirked mischievously.

After getting some advice from her friends, who demanded to know details on everything, and giving them each a super-hard hug, Musa waved to them goodbye and went on the private limo-craft Riven sent to pick her up, which drove her straight to the Harmony Nebula.

The dark-haired limo driver drove her straight to the Aria Theater, parking right in front of the grand and wide opera theater. He got out from the car and helped Musa out from the car. She thanked him with a sweet smile he only returned with a tight, half-one, and breathed in awe as her eyes darted over to the grand theater in front of her, feeling she needed to have a moment to appreciate it.

The Harmonic Nebula, being the planet of rhythm and tunes and the capital-world of music, had over hundreds of theaters but it the Aria Theater that was the most memorable of them all. It was the first theater ever to be built soon after the universal realm was created itself, making it the oldest theater in Magix's history, yet was still to this day as beautiful and strong as it was when it was first built. It was the place where legendary singer, Maria Tyler, whom Musa has always admired, sang her first opera and the Aria quickly became the most popular spot where legendary-famous singers and performers outshined themselves with their talents, dancers would give amazing shows, and where the best plays and operas were performed.

It was a classical Victorian-style theater that was as grand as a king's palace, stories and stories high and equally large in width length, and inside every theater and the lobby itself was completely decked out in baroque-style.

But as beautiful as it was, it was also known to most as the theater of love with the history of many enchanting love stories happening off-stage involving a performer and an admirer who eventually became their lover. The Aria was her mother's most favorite place to perform, where her shows were always sold-out and packed with people who loved hearing her incredible voice. It was because of the theater her parents met in the first place, where her father had been of the many admirers head over heels in love with the vivid-eyed beauty singing her heart out onstage. It was because of the theater her parents met and fell in love, getting married and having her along the way.

Whenever Musa was anywhere near the theater, she closed her eyes and have that image of her mother, Melody: onstage with a packed-filled audience cheering her on, dressed in a beautiful gown, and was a vision of musical beauty as she put all her heart and soul into the final note she belted out perfectly. She swore she could almost hear her mother's voice, hitting the high-note perfectly at the end of her song and holding such pureness in it.

"Musa?" Musa was immediately snapped out from her thoughts as soon as her name was called, being called by someone was definitely _wasn't _Riven. She opened her eyes and found herself face-to-face with a slender, pretty girl who had flawless light-cocoa skin, dark eyes that almost seemed black and looked neither warm nor cold, and had almost-black brown hair hanging past her shoulders.

She was dressed in a cherry red tube top that was _way_ low-cut in the neck line, pratcially showing everything off, and showed her entire stomach, where the Aria's lights was reflecting off the diamond piercing in her belly that nearly blinded Musa, and black hot-pant short shorts showing off the girl's slim legs. She walked around Musa in crude, intimidating manner while closely examining her from all angles and then a vicious smirk spread across her face when she stopped in front of the musical fairy.

"Musa?" she repeated, still smirking, raising her pierced-eyebrow coolly at her.

"That's right." Musa finally answered after looking at the girl, seeing some features that looked familiar to her for some reason, but couldn't place it.

"Doll-face is expecting you. He wanted you to know what we were up to all these weeks." When she saw how Musa's face fallen into utter shock, she tried to look innocent but there was smugness in her eyes. "He didn't tell you about me. I must say I'm surprised." The way the girl said it made it more of a statement than a question, adding anger to the feelings rippling inside Musa.

"No, he didn't." she said through gritted.

The girl Musa was quickly starting see to more and more as a she-devil witch smiled a smile that was so sickly sweet Musa felt like vomiting her guts out. She then took Musa's hand and pulled her into the theater, while Musa was thinking of ways to deal with this girl and ways to kill a two-timing Riven.

The girl leaned her back against the double-doors, giving Musa that smug smile she wanted to wipe off with a hard smack to her face. "Ready for what's inside?"

"Open the doors." Musa demanded. _You bitch_, she roared in her mind, but sealed her lips in order to keep those words inside.

The girl obeyed and Musa walked inside without giving the girl a second chance, ready to find the jerk-off and kill him till she stop dead stop by what she saw.

Riven, decked out in a fine black suit that made him look handsome and alluring, completed with a fedora hat and black tap shoes, standing onstage and smirking just like Nina was as they watched Musa go speechless.

"_Surprise!_" they both said.

"What the hell is this?" Musa glancing back and forth between a smirking Riven who was posing onstage and a smirking Nina who was waving sweetly at her from behind.

"The anniversary surprise we've been working on for six solid weeks Riven wanted to do for his special Valentine." Nina walked over to Musa, threw a friendly smile at the baffled fairy, and giggled.

"I'm rocking your world." Riven announced proudly.

Nina led Musa over to the front row, seating her down, and jumped on stage with Riven. She disappeared behind the curtains and immediately played at the music at Riven's cue.

He was bobbing his head to the sound of a song that he knew was sung by one of Musa's favorite singers while he stood completely still, his head moving perfect rhythm to MJ's music.

_Oooh  
Oh, oh  
Hoooh_

He then spun around, finishing it off with a leg-kick and started singing along with Michael.

_My life will never be the same  
Cause girl you came and changed  
The way I walk, the way I talk  
I cannot explain  
These things I feel for you  
But girl you know it's true  
Stay with me, fulfill my dreams  
And I'll be all you need  
Ooh it feels so right, girl  
I've searched for the perfect love all my life  
All My Life  
Ooh feels like  
I have finally found a perfect love this time  
I have finally found, Come on girl_

You rocked my world, you know you did  
And everything I own I give  
The rarest love, who'd think I'd find  
Someone like you to call mine  
You rocked my world, you know you did  
And everything I own I give  
The rarest love, who'd think I'd find  
Someone like you to call mine

Riven was dancing the way she had never seen him dance before, his body completely free and falling into the rhythm of the music. It was so much different from the klutzy and stiff way his body normally moved when he tried dancing. She was already blew away by his dance moves, but her heart was melting as he sang to her, smiling lovingly as he gazed deeply into her eyes while continuing with the dance and the song.

_In time, I knew that love would bring  
Such happiness to me  
I tried to keep my sanity  
I've waited patiently  
And girl you know it seems  
My life is so complete  
A love that's true, because of you  
Keep doing what you do  
Ooh think that I (girl)  
Finally find the perfect love I search for all my life  
Search for all my life  
Ooh who'd think I'd find  
Such a perfect love that's awesomely so right  
Oooh, girl_

You rocked my world, you know you did  
And everything I own I give  
The rarest love, who'd think I'd find  
Someone like you to call mine  
You rocked my world, you know you did  
And everything I own I give  
The rarest love, who'd think I'd find  
Someone like you to call mine

All this time, when she first met Nina and remembered Riven's strange behavior, Musa was so sure he was cheating on her. Only now she could see how wrong she was, witnessing the sweet gesture the two obviously put a lot of work into.

She never felt more touched in her entire life.

_You rocked my world, you know you did  
And everything I own I give  
The rarest love, who'd think I'd find  
Someone like you to call mine  
You rocked my world, you know you did  
And everything I own I give  
The rarest love, who'd think I'd find  
Someone like you to call mine  
_

Riven immediately jumped off stage and stood in front of Musa, kneeling down before her and pulling out a long-stem red rose and heart-shape chocolate he handed to her, smiling as tears of happiness ran down her face.

_And girl, I know that this is love  
I feel the magic all in the air  
And girl, I'll never get enough  
That's why I always have to have you here  
Hoooh! _

The way his lips were puckered up and him leaning toward her, she could only guess he wanted to kiss her. She leaned in, ready to give him what she wanted, but at the very last moment Riven pulled away and was already back on-stage; smiling at the annoyed frown she gave him for teasing her.

_The rarest love, who'd think I'd find  
Someone like you to call mine  
You rocked my world, you know you did  
And everything I own I give  
The rarest love, who'd think I'd find  
Someone like you to call mine  
You rocked my world, you know you did  
And everything I own I give  
The rarest love, who'd think I'd find  
Someone like you to call mine  
You rocked my world, you know you did  
And everything I own I give  
The rarest love, who'd think I'd find  
Someone like you to call mine_

You rock my world!  
(You rocked my world, you know you did)  
The way you talk to me,  
The way you lovin'€™ me  
The way you... you give it to me!  
(You rocked my world, you know you did)  
Yeah, yeah...  
Yeaaah! Yeaaah!  
(You rocked my world, you know you did)  
You rock my world, you rock my world!  
You rock my world... (give it to me) Come on girl

You rocked my world, you know you did (come on girl! )  
And everything I own I give(baby baby baby)  
The rarest love, who'd think I'd findv (its you and me! )  
Someone like you to call mine (its you me! )  
You rocked my world, you know you did  
And everything I own I give  
The rarest love, who'd think I'd find  
Someone like you to call mine

And finishing off one last pop with his arm, Riven snapped his fingers and nodded toward the dazzling lights above him, reading in bright red: **Will you be my Valentine, Musa?**

"Riven, that was awesome." Musa gushed, as Nina and Riven both got off stage.

"Thank God." He sighed, and then slung his arm around a laughing Nina. "Because Nabu's big sister, Nina, has been killing my ass with the crazy rehearsals. Especially on the dance ones."

"Hey," she protested, playfully jabbing him in the arm for that comment. "I'm a serious choregrapher, who expects dancers to work hard if they want to do good. And you, my dim-wit friend, needed all the praticing you could get."

"You're Nabu's sister?" She knew the girl looked familiar to her for some reason and now understood why. Looking closer at her, Musa was able to see the likeness between the girl and Nabu. They had the same facial features, had the same eyes though hers were much darker than his, and had the same mischief gleam in their eyes.

"Guilty as charged," Nina smiled, an actual friendly and warm smile that was completely different from the smirks she gave Musa earlier. "Sorry about the whole bitch-act back there. Riven sent me out to get you and I couldn't resist having some fun."

Bumping Nina to aside, Riven wrapped his arms around Musa's waist while she almost instantly wrapped her arms around his neck. "You realize you didn't answer my question. I still want an answer, you know."

For a second moment she had no idea what Riven was talking about till it hit her, and she smiled at him. "Of course, I will. I'd be honored to be your Valentine, Riv."

The couple ended that moment with a deep and passionate kiss, pouring everything they felt for each other and mustering all the passion into that kiss which turned into a dozen more kisses, with each one much deeper than the last and had them pressing more against each other.

Nina couldn't resist applauding as she watched that sweet moment from her chair, feeling like she was watching the ending scene to a romance movie. "Usually I hate PDA, but since today is a special day I'll allow it."

Musa and Riven didn't snap at her or commented, too busy getting involved with their intense make-out session and sucking each other's faces to even pay attention to her wise-ass comment. Nina rolled her eyes at them for acting like such a mushy couple, giggled while shaking her head, and helped her to the chocolate heart Musa left behind, taking a bite it out of it.

"I just love happy endings." She chuckled, watching Musa and Riven happily kissing and taking another bite of the chocolate.

**AN: Like Nina, I do love happy endings, too. Hope you guys loved the story. Thanks for reading and reviewing, and I hope you have one sweet Valentine's day ;)**


End file.
